1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for electrically connecting shields of multi-pole plugs from a printed circuit board (PCB) or daughter board, having a spring contact housing, to the ground potential layer of a mother board containing a plurality of contact blades residing perpendicularly thereon, whereby spring elements provided at the shields are arranged such that, in the plugged condition of the plugs, they resiliently press against contact blades conductively connected to the ground potential layer of the mother or wiring board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of the type generally set forth above is disclosed, for example, in the European patent application EP 0 203 405 A2. This known device has the disadvantage that either no shielding occurs or the shielding occurs over the length of the entire spring contact housing. A further disadvantage of the known device is that only one shielding potential per spring contact can be employed.